Kabuto Kafka
Kabuto Kafka is an ex - government agent who was a member of CP9. After he was sent on his first mission to assasinate the mysterious woman Hikari, unclear events led to her escaping and Kafka leaving the government. The exact details of his past are unclear. He briefly worked for the Zenkai, in return for his "unique devil fruit". Kafka currently has an alliance with Dragon claw, hitching a lift on the ''Raven ''to try and find Hikari. However, Red in particular does not seem to trust him. This alliance is made more questionable by Kafka's actions, as he sits apart from the crew silently at mealtimes, and recently seems intent on placing small bugs in the crews hair. The purpose of this is unknown. Appearance Kafka is a middle aged man, with brown combed - back hair and a goatee. His eyes are also brown. He wears a grimey suit. Personality Kafka is a determined man, seemingly willing to assist anybody who will get him closer to his ojective. Much like other members of CP9 he is cold and merciless as he is shown mercilessly murdering his fallow CP9 members despite the history he shared with them. He is also shown to be calculating as he decided against killing Erohebi simply under the grounds of making himself look good for Dragon Claw. Unlike other members of CP9 however he isn't emotionless and gladly shows his satistic side to his opponents. He will often mock his opponents during battle and will grin satisically whilst fighting them. He is also very confident in his abilities as he told Erohebi that with his Zogia abilities and Rokushiki he is invincible. Past Kafka was given his first mission by Spandam, to assasinate mysterious woman Hikari and her Family. Events following this are unknown, but it seems Kafka had to leave CP9 after failing to kill Hikari, and is chasing her down. He is willing to take help from seemingly anybody to get closer to her. Abilities In the past Kafka was shown to be a member of CP9 thus meaning that he was in possesion of a high amount of their abilities. It is currently unkown if Kafka knows all the Rokushiki abilities CP9 is famous for, but he seemed confident enough to challenge Talon to a fight, fully aware of his strength. He has shown a mastery of three of the Rokushiki abilities: Geppou, Rankyaku and Shigan. He seems confidient enough with using these without using his Devil Fruit as shown where he killed Blueno with just a few Rankyaku and Jyabura with a few well timed Shigan's however when the two are used together Kafka becomes almost unstobable as he was shown defeating Kumadori and Fukurou with these combined abilities. Spandam described him as being one of the most powerful member of CP9 since his power rivalled Jyabura's (whose power rivalled Rob Lucci's at the time) even before he gained his Devil Fruit. Fukurou has stated that he now has the highest Douriki count of all of CP9 equalling to 6500 a fact which shocked most members since his power now surpasses Lucci's by 2000 making him easily the strongest member of CP9 ever. Devil Fruit Kafka claims that the Zenkai gave him a "Unique devil fruit" in return for his services. Although it's name is as of yet unknown he describes it as a 'Zogia' devil fruit, a combination of a Logia and a Zoan devil fruit. This fruit allows him to transform his body into cockroaches to avoid major attacks, such as when Erohebi cut through his side and he has shown the power to transform individual parts of his body into cockroaches and control them remotely. The cockroaches themselves have shown to be very strong and can, quite easily, eat another creature in little under a few seconds. This was first seen being used against Jyuka to chew through his body in seconds leaving only a skeleton and again against Funkfreed during his illusionary battle with CP9. He has also shown the ability to use his Devil Fruit in conjunction with his Rokushiki abilities to create extremely powerful techniques to defeat even the strongest members of CP9. He has used the Shigan with his Devil Fruit to create the Konchuu Shigan (Foot Bug Shigan) technique to cruch Fukurou's face thus killing him. He has also combined the power of his Rankaku with his devil fruit to kill Kumadori with the Konchuu Shuredda Rankyaku (Bug Shredder Rankakyu). It is currently unkwown how well he can control his devil fruit or if it is immune to devil fruit weaknesses but it is clear that Kafka is a serious threat and shouldn't be taken lightly.